japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Shōtarō Morikubo
Shōtarō Morikubo (森久保 祥太郎; born February 25, 1974 in Hachiōji, Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Shikamaru Nara in Naruto. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *D.Gray-man (2007-2008) - Jasdero/'Jasdevi' *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Akira Otoishi *Naruto (2007) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Shippūden (2007) - Shikamaru Nara (ep2) *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Shikamaru Nara *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Akifusa Keikain *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Yōsuke Hanamura, Narration (ep14) *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Yōsuke Hanamura *Rinne of the Boundary (2016) - Karate Staff (ep37) 'Movies' *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005-2009) - Kadaj *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds (2008) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto The Movie: Blood Prison (2011) - Shikamaru Nara *Pocket Monsters The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (1998) - Mewtwo (Hatchling) *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Shikamaru Nara *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Shikamaru Nara 'OVA' *Blue Submarine No. 6 (1998-2000) - Verg *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012-2016) - Oscar Hammel *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Yōsuke Hanamura Video Games 'Video Games' *Blue Submarine No. 6: Antarctica (2000) - Verg *Blue Submarine No. 6: Inactive Time: Time and Tide (2000) - Verg *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Jasdero *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Naghi Minatsuchi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Akira Otoishi *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Akira Otoishi *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Sword Chronicles (2009) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 3 (2008) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (2010) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Shikamaru Nara *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Shikamaru Nara *Persona 4 (2008) - Yōsuke Hanamura *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Yōsuke Hanamura *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Yōsuke Hanamura *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Yōsuke Hanamura *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Yōsuke Hanamura *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Yōsuke Hanamura *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Yōsuke Hanamura *Tales of Xillia (2011) - Ivar *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Ivar *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Cid 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Shikamaru Nara Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (55) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2018. Category:Japanese Voice Actors